ButterflySteps Wikia
Welcome to the ButterflySteps Wikia Butterfly Steps is a start-up social enterprise organization which would involve and seeking in volunteers and local media companies sharing their skills (particularly media and creative but not restricted to that) with the unemployed (mainly focusing for young people) in the local area who for whatever reason find themselves unable to get into work. This is to enable young people to get inspired and give them skills for future employment. This would be achieved either • Volunteers or company led sessions accessible for all members of the local community teaching the community media or creative • Though online wiki guides, audio and video features of local companies and media skills to reach a wider unemployed audience beyond the sessions. • Young person member would get access to a forum exclusively for volunteers as well as cv/mock interview advice About Butterfly Steps Location and Demographic The demographic ' '- Young people and the unemployed (including NEETS and young people from disadvantaged backgrounds) ' '- Local families and communities The remit ' '- '''Aldershot (Inc. Ash, Tongham, Mytchett and Ash Vale)' '- Basingstoke (ink Hook, Odiham and Riseley)' '- Bracknell (Inc. Wokingham, Winnersh and Crowthorne)' '- Camberley '(Inc. Blackwater, Deepcut, Frimley Green and Frimley) ' '''- '''Farnborough (Inc. Cove, North Camp and Hawley) ' '- Farnham (Inc. Frensham, Crondall and Ewshot)' '- Fleet (inc Church Crookham, Elvetham Health, Winchfield and Hartley Whitley) ' '- Guildford '''(inc Godalming, Worplesdon and Shalford) '- '''Woking' (inc Knaphill, Bisley and West End)' '''As it is a social enterprise, any finance made will go towards the running of the social enterprise. The finance will come from ' '- Anyone who wishes to get involved in any of the talks as a spectator not a volunteer will pay as 5 per month to access any talks run by Butterfly Steps.' '- Alongside the volunteers, the aim will be to make 35 company partnerships that can provide their skills. Prices for the services would be negotiated The advantages to be a partner is awareness of the company and the chance to inspire people into the industry' '- Money from the general public ' '- Money raised from fundraising “Purple Army” events. Promotional and fundraising events in local arts. Events venues with media and creative performances for local groups and/or music bands of the local area.' '- Global challenge event- trekking' '- Fundraising events by volunteers. Suggestions will be given on regarding nature, media and creative fundraising events- e.g. nature walk ' '- Social enterprise and community project funding- start some good crowd funding' '- Big Lottery Fund ' '- Financial support from partners ' '- Funding from suppliers and trustees ' The main sectors we will focus on will be ' '- Marketing and Advertising ' '- Performing Arts '- Fashion and Textiles' '- Film' '- Photo Imaging' '- Publishing' '- Radio' '- TV' '- VFX' '- Languages and Information ' '- Performing Arts' '- Horticulture ' '- Architecture ' '- Possible types of companies to work with and to potentially work with ' o Audio Production ' '''o Acting ' 'o Advertising ' '''o Marketing o Music Production o Aerial Photography o Natural Photography o Press Photography o Copywriting o Creative/script writing o Public Speaking ''' '''o Cookery o Gardening ''' '''o Journalism o Web Design o Event Management ''' '''o Painting o Antiques ''' '''o Paramedics o Horticulture/Garden Design o Library skills ''' '''o Lighting o Market Research o Wedding Photography o Natural Photography ''' '''o Magazine Journalism o Comedy o Composing ' '''o Digital Imaging ' '''o Ceramics o Fashion Design o Directing ''' '''o Curating o Digital Mapping ' '''o Furniture Design ' '''o Script Editing/Writing o Filmmaking o Carpentry ' '''o Computer/Graphic Design ' '''o Chorography o Camerawork o Construction o Music o Hairdressing ' '''o TV/ Film Production ' '''o Photographer o Bookselling o Dubbing/audio describing ' '''o Textiles ' '''o Game Design 'o Make up Artists/ Face Painting ' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse